


The neighboorhood (stayhome)

by Akalon



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon





	The neighboorhood (stayhome)

Staying home.

Chickening out wasn’t unusual for you when it came to parties. They were never really your ‘scene’ anyways. So instead you stayed in with your lasagna. Picking away at it with a fork until a knock on your door startled you.

Getting up you edge toward the blinds, peeking out.

It was your orc neighbor!

Opening the door you yank him inside and slam the door behind him. You’d become fast friends since the morning he brought you cookies. Occasionally resulting in spur of the moment visits at all hours. Usually ending in steamy sex.

“Woah! Calm down.” He laughs, hands up defensively. “ I was just going to ask if you were going to go to the party. “

Sighing you run a hand through your hair and plop back down. “No.”

Raising a brow he makes himself at home. The big green man plucking your fork from your hand and sitting down across from you. “Scared?” He wonders, taking a bite of the party sized portion of lasagna you’d made.

“I’m not scared.. I just.. I don’t want to go.” You scoff, crossing your arms.

Eyeing you he smirks. “Well I don’t know why. This lasagna could use more cheese but other than that it’s really good. Tastes like it was home-made.”

Frowning you tug the dish back towards you, grabbing the fork right out of his mouth. “It is home made. I said I wasn’t scared it’s just.. I don’t know. I like…non-human races as you know-”

“-Do I know? I might need a refreshe- Hey. Not cool!” He jabs a finger in your direction as a fork-flung bite of lasagna splatters across his cheek. A wicked idea lights up his eyes and he grabs a handful of the still-warm lasagna and plops it on your head.

Screaming you stand up, the piece plopping onto the table with a satisfying splat. “What the fuck?!”

The orc shrugs, “What you gonna do about it huh?” His smug smile grows as he puts his chin in his hand, quirking a brow.

Glaring you pick up the piece on the table and shove it in his face. Pushing it and smearing the pasta across his face and laughing.

A tongue darts out, licking away the pasta sauce from his lips and tusks. “That’s just…. mean.” He growls out. The low timbre of his voice making your heart begin to race.

“No what’s mean is I call dibs on the shower first.” Laughing you run from the table, racing to your room and the master bath. He’s following behind slowly, heavy steps thudding slightly on the carpet.

“Be merciful my beautiful princess. Come on. I’ve seen,and licked, and every inch of you. Let’s share the shower.” His teasing beg comes from outside the bedroom. The last time you’d fucked you’d roleplayed a little and he obviously enjoyed it to much.

Peeking out the bedroom door you catch him as he comes into the bedroom, pasta sauce dripping onto his shirt. He sheds it, using it to wipe off his face with a groan.

“Oh fine. But you have to take off all your clothes first.” Winking you disappear back into the bathroom. Carefully shedding your own clothes while being mindful of the pasta sauce smeared into your hair.

Bending over you turn the shower on, reaching out to feel the temperature of the water as a hand smacks your ass. Yelping you whip around and flick water droplets into his face.

Snorting he just hooks his arm around your waist, pulling you close. Reaching up he brushes his knuckles across your soft cheek and tucks your hair behind your ear. He’s usually not this gentle… You search his face, wondering what exactly sparked the change.

“Are we going to keep playing this game?” He asked, eyes shining in the bright bathroom lights.

“W-what game?” You ask, swallowing but the sudden intimacy in the air. Sexual tension was one thing but this..? This was something different.

A single finger lifts your chin up and he stares down at you, eyes softer than the fluffy white clouds outside. “Be mine?” He whispers softly, leaning in slightly as if he wanted to kiss you. “Our united kingdoms could take over the world.” 

Blinking your breath catches in surprise. Laughing you push against his chest, stepping into the shower. “Come on already prince charming.”

He stands there, brow set. “I’m serious. I want more than just fucking. We have something. Why can’t we explore it?”

The words make your heart skip a beat and your smile softens. Reaching over you grab his hand, pulling him toward you and into the shower.“I’d like that…but are you sure? I mean.. I human.”

The orc just snorts. “So? I want to get to know you outside of the bedroom.” He grabs your shampoo and squeezes far to much into his palm before plopping his hand on your head. “Plus we share the same kinks, you like my cooking, and you put up with my shit. Doesn’t get much better than that.”

You smack your hand down on his chest, looking up at him as he works the shampoo into your hair. If you didn’t know better you’d say he was the one scared. Him. The big, tall, strong, sweet, kind, and amazing orc he was. Stepping forward you close the gap and run a thumb over his bottom lip where a bit of pasta had stuck.

Smiling at each other he leans down, letting your lips meet as your wet chest presses against his. It doesn’t take long until his hard member is announcing it’s presence against your thigh.

Pulling away you raise your hands to your head, rinsing out the shampoo and squirting some bodywash into your hand. His lust-filled gaze on you the whole time as you rub your hands together. Using your hands you wash down his chest, trailing your hands up and gently washing his face.

Laughing you poke his cheek. “Close your eyes.”

“I want to watch..” He trails off, eyes closing anyways.

Moving out of the way you let the shower water rinse him off. You hands exploring down his front down to his erection. Long, thick, with little raised ridges along the underside that felt like heaven as he thrust into you. However their presence also meant you had to be already soaked before he could fuck you. A problem that wasn’t existent right now.

Working his length with one hand he lets out a small pleasure-filled groan. Your mouth was to small to fit around his girth but you had other ideas. Kneeling down infront of him you lick his domed head and his dick twitches in your grip. A smug smile graces your face as you glance up, his eyes are still closed.

Leaning in you drag your tongue along the ridges, tongue dancing around the tip as you suck gently on it. A low growl rumbles over the sound of the shower and it only fuels you. You suck and lick along his shaft, working the parts you couldn’t give attention to with your hand. Each time he’s on the cusp you back off, teasing him with just your fingertips.

Only when his hips jerk involuntarily forward as your mouth is around him do you stop and stand. His eyes are open now, desperation in them. He pins you to the shower wall and raise a brow. “You going to fuck me or just make goo-goo eyes?” You tease, biting your lip.

That does it. He wedges his knee between your legs, spreading them. You wrap your arms around his neck and his lips crash down on yours, his tusks pressing painfully against your cheeks but you didn’t care.

One green hand lifts your left leg, holding your thigh up as he rubs himself along your folds. Slowly he eases into you and you can feel each and every ridge as he thrusts into you. Breaking the kiss he bites your shoulder and pulls out, thrusting back into you fast enough that his balls slap against your skin.

Moans spill from your lips like candy as he fucks you. His pace relentless and rough. You’d teased him for to long it seems. He pounds into you and you dig your nails into his shoulder. Between his bites and the sounds you came undone in a matter of seconds.

He doesn’t stop but instead slows, letting you bask and catch your breath for a moment. All the while those growls turn into whispered sweet nothings in your ear.

Pulling out he releases your leg and pulls you away from the wall. Pointing for you to bend over. Breathless you bend, spreading your legs for him.

He slides back into you without warning, hands firmly on your hips as he bucks into you. Everythings’s wet and there’s not much to grab onto to steady yourself but his hands hold you in place. You clamp around him and he practically lets out a roar. His pace picks up, thrusting erractically until he finally bursts inside you. He usually came alot but this time it’s spilling out around his dick, trailing down your thighs only to be washed away by the water.

Rocking your hips you feel him twitch inside you, a gasp pulled from his lips. “I knew skipping out on that lame party was a good idea.” You coo, turning to look at him. The look on his face is one of pure bliss and he’s got a matching dopey grin to go with it.

A soft sigh and he pulls out, a gush of thick white cum follows. “Damn that was something else…” He laughs and slicks his hair back with one hand. The other slides against your slit, rinsing it off slightly.

Humming with delight you reach around him to turn off the water and step out. Grabbing his hand you string him along. “I’m not done with you yet. I want everyone to know we’re having a party of our own.”

That sly smirk replaces his dopey grin and he grabs you, throwing you over his shoulder and ducking down through the doorway. “World domination here I come.” He cheers, tossing you onto the bed.


End file.
